Whispers to an Empty Wind
by Little Yugi-kun
Summary: YxYY Yugi is in a state of depression because nobody bothers to pay attention to him. One-Shot. First fanfiction, please review!


It was finally the last day of school, but that didn't matter to Yugi. Nothing mattered to Yugi anymore. His friends hadn't really been acknowledging him anymore, not even his yami was talking to him. He was always out doing things with the others without inviting Yugi. The severe depression began to take its toll on the young teen. A few months ago, he even began cutting. He hid the slits on his wrists with his sleeves, and refused to let anybody see them. Pfft, like anyone cared. Yugi knew this well. Suddenly after his depression began, even his grandfather hadn't been paying much attention. He'd been going on a lot more buisness trips then usual. Coincidence? Yugi didn't think so, and couldn't help laughing a bit at the thought. Well, today was the day it would all end. His pain and misery.

The bell had finally rung. The teen let out a great huff of relief. On the way out of the classroom, the teacher gave Yugi a warm smile. Yugi returned it, only his was full of pain and depression. The teacher didn't notice and wished him well as he walked out. How in _hell _could he be well?

Yugi hid himself in the crowd of people, so that nobody could see him. He was small enough. As soon as he got outside, the small boy made a run for it towards his home. Every step would be his last. Though at that moment, he couldn't help feeling a wave of peace wash over him. The thought kept his legs moving. As fast as they could.

Tap, tap.

In almost no time, the teen arrived home. He breathed slowly so that his heart rate could calm, not that there was a point. Yami wasn't home, but that kind of figured. Why would he care? _'He's probably out having fun with the others,' _Yugi hissed, but kept his thoughts to himself. Yugi finally reached the steps that lead upstairs. _This was it._

The little light turned around, and gazed around the game shop. He took in every sight, every little detail of his home. This would be the last time he saw it. He walked over to a picture frame that contained the faces of himself, his grandfather, and his yami. He caressed the picture and held it close to his heart. _'I love you guys, so much, even though you haven't been paying attention to me lately, and that will never change...'_ Tears welled in the younger's eyes. He'd wished he could see them one more time, but grandpa was on another trip, and Yami was out with the others. He set the picture down gently and sulked upstairs in an emotional mess.

Once in his room, Yugi pounced on the bed and screamed bloody murder into it, followed by cursing and endless sobs. He was finally letting all of this hidden pain out, and it felt... good. But the worst was yet to come. After maybe about twently minutes of crying and screaming, Yugi revealed himself from the pillow. His eyes were a sickening bloodshot, and his face was a deathly looking pale. He hugged his now tear-soaked pillow to his chest one last time, before reaching over to his desk and, grabbing a pencil and paper, wrote a letter. Containing all of his feelings.

Yugi was going to commit _suicide._

After he'd written it, he set it on his pillow. With a whine he ever so slowly pulled open his drawer.

_ His razor blade._

The blade he'd been cutting with.

There was no turning back now. Yugi removed the blood-stained razor blade from where it sit in his drawer, as tears began to roll down his pale cheeks once again. Yugi brought the blade to his wrist. He could see his life passing before his eyes.

_ Slice._

The depressed light screamed in horror. It hurt, so bad. As he carved into his skin he bit his lip to muffle his cries. Tears were now pouring down from his eyes like a waterfall. The pain and depression almost caused his heart to nearly rip in two. He thought about his friends, his family. How would they react? Blood oozed from the pierced skin. Tears poured all over the cuts and caused it to drip all over his white bed sheet in a bloody mess. Slice after slice, scream after scream. The teen pulled back to see what he had written. In a mess of straight lines spelled out the words, _"I'm sorry." _ Next to it was a broken heart. Yugi watched as blood oozed from the cuts. He cut one last time on the other arm and made it deep. An ear-piercing scream erupted from his throat. Yugi shook and shivered as he watched the blood pour out of his cuts and land in drips on his white bed sheet. Eventually he would die of the blood loss, by the time Yami got back he estimated. Yugi curled up on his side in a peaceful and comfortable position next to the letter, and slowly closed his eyes. He cried himself to sleep.

* * *

It had only been two hours later that Yami returned home to the game shop. "Hey, aibou! I'm home," The former pharaoh called out. But... something wasn't right. His light should've been home from school by now. He was usually on the couch watching TV or something. This worried the elder, as he tried to access the link. But he couldn't! Did Yugi shut off his side of it? No, that couldn't be, Yugi rarely did, only when he was very pissed off at him. The dark hadn't provoked his hikari at all lately, so that was impossible.

"Aibou?"

Yami called through the house again before heading upstairs to the boy's room. He creaked the door open a smidge and peeked inside. "Aibou? Are you-"  
Everything went quiet.

The tanned male slowly walked into the room with widened eyes and dropped to his knees at Yugi's bedside. What he saw was something you'd see in a horror movie. Blood was littered all over the small teen. Not only on Yugi, but all over the bed as well. Yami grabbed a few tissues from the tissue box on Yugi's night stand and wiped his light's bloody arms. When he wiped Yugi's right arm, the elder, for the first time in a long, long time, began to weep. "A-Aibou?! Why are you sorry?! This is all my fault! I should be the one sorry, not you!"  
Yami held the dying teen's head against his chest. Yugi was still breathing, but it was very very shallow and narrow. That's when he noticed the letter. He picked it up and began to read.

_ Dear Yami,_

_ By the time you read this, I'll probably be long gone. But if I'm not, please do not get me help. I cannot deal with this stress and pain anymore. You and the others have been neglecting me, and it hurts. It really hurts. _

_ I don't know what I did wrong._

_ Ever since you guys haven't been paying attention to me I started getting bullied again. No matter how much I cried and cried, nobody heard it. Grandpa was the only one who seemed to care, but now he's gone too. I've been cutting since he started going on those frequent and long lasting buisness trips. I saw him as the only thing I had left, since you had been ignoring me. You kept forgetting to take the puzzle with you when you went out places, which hurt. I just wanted to say that I loved you. I loved you a lot more than a friend, ever since you helped me rescue my grandpa from Pegusus. I don't know if you feel the same way, but I really mean it. I'm so sorry if I worried you any.._

_ I just wanted to know why you spent so much more time with the others then you did with me._

_ You never came home anymore. The depression was getting too bad. It was time for me to end it. I don't want to suffer anymore._

_ Please don't mourn over my loss, that would be the last thing I would ever want you to do. I'm no longer a worry to you anymore, and I am sorry for all the worry I've caused.._

_ Please tell Grandpa and the others that I'm so sorry.. for everything.._

_ Take care of Grandpa and make sure nothing happens... I love you, Mou Hitori no Boku._

_ - Yugi_

Yami was speechless. Ignoring Yugi's request, Yami took out his phone and called 9-1-1. He talked to the operator, explaining the situation and the telling of their location, before hanging up and embracing the bloody teen once more. Yugi's heartbeat was almost nothing now. He probably would not make it before the ambulences arrived.

"Yugi... I am so sorry... I didn't mean to ignore you.. I love you too... I.. It's all my fucking fault! Ra damn it! Please, hang in there, my aibou! Don't leave me, please!"

The sound of sirens could be heard outside of the game shop. But it was too late. Yugi's small heartbeat had withered to nothing. He gave one, last peaceful breath, before it was gone.

The former pharaoh kept the deceased teen close. "My aibou, my little hikari, my light... We'll see eachother again, and I'll tell you how sorry I am. You didn't deserve to suffer like this. You loved me, and I didn't love you back... My little koi.."

_ "My aibou, my little hikari, my light..." _The crying egyptian gave Yugi a small, innocent, and gentle kiss on the cold lips of his partner. _"I love you."_


End file.
